Let's Play Master and Servant
by sayoung1
Summary: Cryptically written - but a bit of BSDM fun. Who is the friend? Submit a review and I'll give you a preview of the sequel. THIS IS MATURE MATERIAL.


She estimates that she'd been in the closet for about two hours. She sat, in a kneeling position … waiting for him to open the door. The waiting, the anticipation was … frightening and exciting. She could hear him vaguely. What was he preparing? Beneath the crack of the door, a shadow passed. Sharply, she drew in a breathe wondering if he would open the door now. But his footsteps kept moving, leaving her to do nothing but wait in the darkness of the closet and to try to occupy herself with questions as she silently marked time.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Work had been awful. Every lead had led them to being no closer to solving the case. Damn it. Damn it to hell! To say that he was frustrated was an understatement. He'd put her in the closet for her own good. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her. Well, sometimes that was a big part of the fun, testing her limits, expanding her ability to take as well as his own ability to give had deepened the bond of trust between them. He just didn't want to play with her when there was even a slight chance that he might lose it, might use her for his frustrations, when he might bring work home with him to his bedroom. So he decided to cool off first. He paced a bit, sipped his drink, and tried to calm his mind to the perfect space of being the master of his own home. Also, tonight would be special as he had planned something …unique for them.

With a smile, he recalled that stripping her had been a personal challenge. The ever-present urge to roughly fuck her right then and there was almost overpowering. God, her body was made for him. She was a delectable treat, who did not truly understand what it meant to be obedient, but was willing to learn … and she had surprised him. The glint of defiance that she could not yet hide, kept it fun and spectacular for him. Acquiescence was not a word she understood well, therefore her training required hours of revisiting the essential principle for a submissive to learn – follow my orders without question, NOT question every order. It had taken glorious months of spankings for every time she said the word "Why?" She became craftier at trying to find out his plans or discovering reasons for his actions. He laughed out loud as he recalled one time she had thought herself particularly clever. "Oh she paid for that one," he chuckled.

It never failed that she made him feel better, even when he was in terrible mood. He decided to take a quick shower and to let her wait another hour. Then he would give her what they both craved … his undivided attention.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

She shifted on her knees. Holding the position for this long was becoming uncomfortable. She'd heard water running and wondered if he'd taken a shower or had decided she needed a bath. The length of time the water ran, made her think it was the former. Good. She did not relish a whipping from an angry master. Hopefully he was calmer. If looks could kill, everyone in a 5 mile radius of him would have been dead today. Then she heard the music, "Protect Me From What I Want." He was signaling her. Absently, a hand strayed to her bare bottom, rubbing the now cool flesh as she knew the kind of spanking she should anticipate and what would come after. A small smile played around her mouth before spreading across her lips.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

With a bounce in his step, he walked toward the closet door … and then his phone rang. For a split second he considered not answering it – but he knew he really should. He checked the caller ID.

"Hello. Yeah it was a rough week. Sorry, but I'm gonna sit this one out. Ok." And then he hung up.

Good. That should keep them from showing up at his door. He went back to the closet, knowing that she would be in the position he'd left her – that much she'd learned.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When the door opened, the light temporarily blinded her. She waited for him to give the order for what she should do next, enjoying his scent and longing to touch him. He stood there for a few minutes, trying to block a little of the light so that her eyes could acclimate to the brightness and to calm himself from the desire to haul her off to bed right now. Her loose hair in this position made her look so deliciously naughty. He licked his lips.

"Take my hand and stand up," he ordered. She rose gracefully, like a dancer, not betraying any of the stiffness of waiting for him. "Your safeword for tonight?" he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Rifle," she replied.

Then he asked her the question he always asked before they retired to the playroom, thus performing their standard ritual for transfer of control, "Do you want to be here tonight? If you have changed your mind, I won't think less of you and it doesn't mean that you will never be invited back. You have to want this. Now is the time to be honest with me and with yourself. So what do you say?"

"Yes sir. I truly want to be with you and I put myself in your hands, to obediently submit to your will because I trust you completely."

He loved hearing her say that, because it was the hardest thing for her to do … to give up control. It had taken weeks for her to say those simple words all the way through without pausing, staring at him, flashing her eyes. At work, she liked control … it's part of what made her so good, but she needed these times to balance herself, she needed to let go, if even for a short while with him.

Pressing his mouth near her ear and running a finger down her neck, he whispered, "Then step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." A shiver ran down her back, causing her to shudder slightly. Without looking at him, she knew the grin that must be on his face. He liked the effect his nearness had on her and the unbridled eagerness she showed just before he led her to the playroom. Her nipples were already becoming hardened points at the thought of what awaited her tonight.

He clipped a chain to the thin belt she wore and led her to the kitchen table. "Sit. Place your arms palm down on the counter." She did as she was told and he began the intricate rope work that would keep her arms together. He'd always loved ropes and intricate knots. When he was done, he tested the restraint and found it satisfactory. Then he removed the belt from her waist, unhooked the chain, and dragged her to the playroom by the loop on her arms.

As she entered the room, her eyes quickly scanned the assortment of paddles that had been selected for tonight. With a quickness born of practice, he strapped the loop into the restraint that held her arms over her head, and placed the leg spreaders at her ankles, leaving him total access to her body.

He grabbed the riding crop as his first tool of choice to warm her into submission. Gently, he tapped it around her legs as he walked around her. The second pass brought taps to hips and thighs, and the third to shoulders and breasts. He stopped in front of her, laying soft taps to her hairy mound.

"My pet, what are the expectations I have for you are my submissive," he asked.

"Sir," she began and then dutifully she recited the list. He paid her no attention, as he was more interested in touching her mound with his hand, pulling away her ability to focus on the short list of ten items. When she made it to four, her words became whispers, her breathing uneven. He pushed a finger between her folds. She was soft and juicy. At six, she could barely speak, because he was gently, rhythmically tapping her small bundle of nerves and her body arched toward him for more.

He withdrew his finger from her and placed it under her chin to raise her eyes to his. Oh god. She was heartbreakingly needy, shaking from longing, her lips trembling. This had been a tough week for all of them, but he wouldn't allow himself to think about it now.

"I believe I only heard five of the ten. If I didn't know better, I would think you did that on purpose. You will count along." He walked over to the assortment of paddles and selected a favorite.

SMACK!

"That's one sir, she counted."

They continued until her butt was a beautiful pink hue. He rubbed his hand over her back and down to feel the heat radiating off of her freshly spanked bottom.

He released her arms and removed the rope restraint and then he released her from the leg spreaders. He walked to the other side of the room.

"Pet, are you hungry?"

Surprisingly, she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch. "Yes sir," she answered.

"Then crawl over here and I will feed you."

On her hands and knees, she dutifully crawled. Although she always tried to be careful, she invariably ended up scraping her knees a bit – they would hurt later and need to be bandaged. As she reached him, she sat back on her knees and opened her mouth. Gently, he placed the fork between her open lips and onto her pink tongue. He waited for her to close her mouth over it, her tongue working at the food, gingerly curving and twirling it from the fork. Then he would slowly slide the empty, shiny fork from between her lips. Briefly she chewed the food – master did not like to be kept waiting. He watched her throat work to swallow and then her mouth opened again for him. He could watch that all day. He fed her two more forkfuls of a chicken penne. In her mind, it became the most delicious food she'd ever eaten. When he indicated that she'd had enough, she dropped her head and lowered her eyes.

"You have 10 minutes to shower, potty and then return here. I want you clean – no frivolous touching yourself and no being late or there will be consequences." "Yes sir," she replied and took off to perform his requests.

He used the time to make a quick phone call. After the call he checked the time – she had two minutes left. With one minute to spare, she rushed in to the playroom and kneeled before him. Smugness radiated off of her for meeting his time challenge. Unfortunately for her, it meant nothing to him that she'd made it back in time. The fact that she was pleased with herself was enough to earn her punishment.

"Do you think you made it back in time pet?"

"Yes Sir."

And there it was in her tone. Smugness. Self-satisfaction.

"And you are pleased with yourself about that?," he asked.

"Ye…. I mean … I mean … only if it pleases you Sir." "Damn," she thought for she knew what was coming.

"You are being a slow learner today. You come in here so self-satisfied that you must be punished for it. So that you can better please me next time. Your only pleasure comes from me being satisfied with you – and you WILL learn that before tonight is over. Assume the position on the restraint."

It was expensive, but he loved this restrain as it opened all of her to him. She got on her hands and knees. He fastened her ankles and then her wrists and the platform was put in place under her midsection, holding her in the position. Next, he blindfolded her. As he walked around the room, looking at her, he saw her ears twitch. He laughed softly. Then he gathered up all the paddles, whips and crops and threw them on the floor so that they made a loud crash. She flinched in the restraints. He picked up a flogger, walked over to her and ran it over her body, letting her feel the many strings of it across her face, arms, legs and back.

She tried to calm her breathing, but her body tingled at the thought that he would soon punish her. Without warning, the first strike came down on her upper thigh. She winced at the shock and the pain of it. The next few strikes came in rapid succession across her ass. And then his mouth was on her exposed slit, his tongue teasing away the pain. More. She wanted more. He removed his tongue and rubbed a palm up and down her slit, applying pressure to her moistening mound. She strained trying to get more of the delicious feel of him. Laughing openly, he removed his hand and continued whipping her a few more hard strokes. Then he stuck two fingers into her wet core and pumped them slowly into her in smooth, sure strokes.

"Now is it right for you to be smug about doing what I ask," he asked her?

"Nnnooo sir," she moaned. If only she could get more of him into her, faster, harder. It felt so good. She hung her head and softly whimpered as her core squeezed at his fingers as if to capture them deeper.

For a few seconds, he worked his thumb over her clit. Her body responded immediately with a shiver. He withdrew his touch and licked his fingers, enjoying her scent and taste. Pushing off his pants, he stepped to the front of the restraint and stood between her arms. He guided her mouth to his cock and gave the command, "Suck."

Her lips closed over his cock, her tongue swirling around the head, taking him deeper in to her throat. Slowly he fucked her face, her greedy mouth trying to take all of him. He knew that she loved getting a mouthful of cock … and that she was good at it, so he only let her have just the a couple of inches it. He pulled out of her mouth with a loud plop. She opened her mouth, bouncing against the restraints for more of him any way that she could get him. Such insolence caused her another surprise smack from the flogger across her lower back. She yelped at the pain, shaking and rocking in the restraints. He put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Calm down now." She panted hard, making every endeavor to relax. Her lips moved but no sound came out of her mouth as she struggled to calm herself. He assumed that either she was uttering prayers or she was cursing him. Either way, she needed to obey him. More than anything, she wanted to scream, to swear, to beg, to make things happen instead of letting them unfold. She took a deep breath and lowered her head in submission.

Good. "Very good pet," he said to her as he rubbed his hands over her welt-covered behind. He crossed to the stereo system and turned on the music, loud – the signal to his friend to undress and enter the playroom. When he came back to her, he removed the blindfold and returned to her. "Just part your mouth while I fuck your face a little bit," he ordered. She did as she was told, concentrating on his face. He looked into her eyes and he knew that he loved her and that she would enjoy what was next. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Looking away from her, he smiled and nodded as his friend softly entered the room. Once his friend was in position behind her, the master of the house gave her the command to suck … and suck she did. With loud slurping noises, her tongue performed magnificent twists and swirls as she tried to give her master pleasure. He allowed his throbbing cock to go deeper, deeper into her hot wet mouth.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a mouth take a gentle bite of her ass. Her mind raced. This had never been a part of any scene they'd played before! The shocked expression made it all worthwhile for her master, who put his hands on her face and continued to feed his cock into her mouth.

Next she felt a large cock at the opening to her core. At first, it was rubbed against her wetness and then it slowly entered her. She looked into her master's eyes as he continued to plow into her mouth. She hummed a question to him.

He laughed and said, "What a bad sub you are! You know it's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Her eyes fluttered at the feeling of fullness. The cock in her wet center was stretching her with long sure strokes until it was freely sliding its full length into her on every stroke. She felt her master's cock stiffen to full hardness in her mouth.

The men devised the perfect rhythm for stuffing her. Then her master commanded, "She has been very bad, pull out of her because she does not deserve to cum." He also pulled out of her mouth.

The frustration she felt was overwhelming. "What is it?" her master asked her as it was obvious that she had something to say. "Please sir. Pleasepleasepleaseplease," she ran the words together in a begging stream. "Louder and be specific," was her master's reply. "I need you to fuck me and make me cum … but only if that makes you happy. I need to feel you inside of me sir. Please use me. Please."

He signaled his friend and they resumed their positions, pumping her full of cock, caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples, massaging her clit. They were slick with sweat, making the room sex scented, their moans of ecstasy drowned out by the loud music. She moaned deeply on the cock in her mouth as her quivering core began to pulse on the cock that stuffed her. Over and over and over again, it plundered her depths, forcefully shoving her against the restraints as he roughly slammed into her sensitive core.

"Cum for me pet," her master ordered. "Do it."

She looked at him and he could see her go to the space in her mind of total bliss. She was undoing the locks of all that was most private. Her mouth opened and he removed his cock and waited. Closer, closer and then she was there. Her body arched, her lips formed an obscene 'O' and then she tensed momentarily. "Cum pet, I am here for you," he said. Yelling loudly, her whole body vibrated. She continued calling the name of god in her native language as the pulses rippled through her, claiming her.

The man fucking her through her orgasm could not hold out from the spasms of her inner walls as they gripped him, and thrashed around his cock. The ball gag prevented him from yelling, but he moaned loudly around the gag as he thrust deeply into her and violently released his seed into her dripping, quivering pussy.

The master of the house waved his friend off. He went to stand behind his sub and gently rubbed her sensitive mound as the last tremors rocked through her. After he heard the front door close, he released her from the constraints and helped her up. He could sense that she was withdrawing mentally to a place deep inside herself – she reacted this way to intense scenes where her emotions were rubbed raw. He hugged her tight to himself, whispering reassurances that he would always be there for her, that he would never let harm come to her, helping her find the path back to him.

He walked her into the bathroom and drew her a warm bath with Epsom salt. He sat with her for a time, rubbing her hair and placing kisses on her forehead. As he made to leave, she held his hand tightly, so he stayed with her for a little while longer, calming her until she could be left alone to soak in the tub. When he returned she was smiling and glanced from his bobbing cock up to his eyes. "Let's get something on those welts first," he answered her unspoken question. Then he helped her out of the tub, wrapping her in an over-sized towel. He led her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. On the dresser, he found the salve and applied it to her wrists and ankles. She had pulled hard at the restraints and would have bruises. Next, he had her lay in the middle of the bed on her stomach. He rubbed the salve over the welts, kissing each one. Then he rolled her over to take care of the front of her thighs – massaging them, kissing them. She looked at him and motioned for him to join her. He embraced her, thanking his stars that he was lucky enough to have her to call his own.

Glancing into his face, she slid her hand down his body, caressing him and then she slid on top of him. Looking into his eyes, she whispered, "You make me feel happy and safe. No one else has ever made me feel this way."

The raw honestly of her statement was accompanied by a single tear that rolled down her cheek, curving at the smile on her lips before dropping onto his face. In that moment, he knew that she must have been working up the nerve for months to be that open with him … and it ignited a fevered response in him. This simple admission was something she had never given him before. It was her most precious gift.

She stared deeply into his eyes and read what he needed most from her – for all the frustrations at work, from all the time he carved out for them to be together, all the special things that were just for her. He had done so much to make her happy, been so giving, she knew that he needed her now, needed to release his own demons. So, putting her face close to his, she said the words she knew he needed to hear, "I am yours and nothing would make me happier than to satisfy you right now."

His low moan seemed to come from everywhere in the room as he flipped on top of her, using one hand to pin her wrists above her head. Roughly he nibbled around her mouth before thrusting his tongue inside her lips. His knee pushed her legs apart as he lay on top of her, feasting on the taste of her mouth. She moans and writhes beneath his touch, arching into him, spreading her legs wide to encourage him to take what is his. Her nipples tingle as the hard sensitive points rub against his chest hair. His kisses trail down her neck and turn into rough bites to her shoulders as passion possesses them both. In a way that neither of them has felt before, her whole body yearns for him, cries out to him, "take me," awakening something so primal within him that he can't entirely control it. The heat and the smell of her moist, juicy inner walls beckon to him. His hips jerk in reaction to her, longing to plumb her depths. She strains beneath him, pulsing her hips up at him, twining her legs around his calves as her body searches for a way to capture his throbbing member within her wet pussy.

He leans up to suck a nipple in his mouth. Her moans and sighs fill the room and softly, he makes out words, "I … am …. yours, all yours." With a deep kiss, he captures her words and positions himself at her opening. With a low roar, he thrusts shallowly into her, coating himself with her copious cream. But he needs so much more and once he is slick from her juices he begins fucking her hard and fast to her cries of "YES!" Her arms circle him – her fingertips setting him aflame with desire. She can feel her body racing quickly to blissful release as her mind swirls and the shaking begins. He slows his strokes into her to position her knees over his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper, deeper into her quivering center. He is a man possessed and she is taking him, all of him, filling her and owning her, overpowering her, until she is yelling and screaming, her body vibrating around him. It wells up in him, he looks down into her face. She is so beautiful, so perfect, her eyes closed, head thrashing, body shivering beneath him. And then he is joining her, arms holding her tight against him as he pours himself into her pulsing, … pulsing … pulsing. It is a long time before he pulls himself out of her. They snuggle with the dreamy, knowing grins of satisfied forbidden lovers.

"Goodnight Abby."

"Goodnight Leon."


End file.
